Vocaloid Trouble part Len's voice Gara-gara Tersedak
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Dia datang sendirian ke sekolah dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya. "ah… sepi, aku sadar itu… karena aku tak ingin semua tahu hal ini" gumamnya pelan dengan nada serak.


**Semua karakter Vocaloid adalah milik sang pengarang saja.**

**Saia hanya membuat sebuah imajinasi yang semua murni imajinasi saia.**

**Having fun.**

**Vocaloid Trouble part Len's voice**

"**Gara-gara Tersedak"**

Hari ini adalah hari cuti anak-anak sekolah, termasuk sekolah swasta Voca-Voca Gakuen yang hanya mengajarkan bernyanyi. Hari pertama libur musim panas Voca-Voca Gakuen, tapi tidak untuk seorang bocah murid dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir atas.

Dia datang sendirian ke sekolah dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya.

"ah… sepi, aku sadar itu… karena aku tak ingin semua tahu hal ini" gumamnya pelan dengan nada serak.

Jelas ia tak ingin semua tahu kalau saat ini suaranya sedang tidak keluar dengan bagusnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

"Len!" panggil seorang gadis bersurai pirang, dengan suara yang lembut dan centilnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu bergidik mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat familiar untuknya, ia pun menengok dengan perlahan dan sedikit takut.

"a, ah… Rin… ummm… a, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Len berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang normal walau masih terdengar serak.

"Aku mengikutimu" ujar gadis bernama Rin itu dengan singkat.

Len jatuh ala komik gag, "kau kenapa mengikutiku?!" Len berteriak dan tanpa sadar suara yang ia tutupi kini keluar juga suara aneh yang serak.

Rin terlihat bingung sekali, "ada apa dengan suaramu Len?" Tanya Rin menatap Len dengan seksama.

"a, ah… tidak apa-apa kok… hanya serak sedikit…" jawab Len dengan agak gugup.

Rin pun hanya mengangguk, "baiklah" lalu ia pun berjalan pergi tapi, "oh iya Len… Miku-nee meminta kita berkumpul. Ini kan ulang tahun Kaito Nii-chan" ujar Rin lalu ia pun bergegas pargi.

Len pun menghela napas setelah Rin pergi, "Ultah Nii-chan… berarti harus ada yang bernyanyi, tapi… suaraku…" keluh Len dengan suara yang serak dan aneh.

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok

…..

Setelah berusaha bernyani di sekolah, Len berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah taman.

Waktu terus berjalan Len yang terus duduk di bangku ayunan terus melamun tak menyadari bahwa waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Suara ini tak akan kembali hanya dalam waktu satu atau dua jam. Bahkan sehari dua hari, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya terlihat kebimbangan meliputi wajahnya.

"Lho Len? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut ungu panjang yang diikat, dengan memakai kimono samurai.

"Ah… Gakupo… tidak aku hanya bingung…" jawab Len dengan suaranya yang masih serak dan aneh.

Gakupo terdiam mendengar suara Len, "kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas, "suaramu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gakupo lagi.

"iya. Ini yang aku cemaskan… aku khawatir nanti aku tak bisa bernyanyi lagi…" jawab Len dengan nada sedih.

"Jangan sedih Len. Suaramu pasti kembali" kata Gakupo menenangkan Len yang bersedih. "aku tahu solusinya," jawab Gakupo tiba-tiba menyeret Len menuju sebuah tempat yang ternyata rumah sakit.

Len langsung keringat dingin, "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU KESINI! TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Len meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

….

Akhirnya Gakupo kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhinya mereka berdua sukses jatuh terjerembab di tanah.

"adududuuuh… Len hati-hati dong…" ujar Gakupo meringgis sakit.

"Maafkan aku Gakupo, kau juga kenapa menarikku ke tempat ini?" keluh Len berkacak pinggang.

Gakupo terdiam, "untuk mengembalikan suaramu itu," jawab Gakupo bangun dengan membereskan pakaiannya, lalu membantu Len berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau disini, ayo pulang Gakupo" ujar Len agak khawatir dengan keringat dingin.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan suaramu?" Tanya Gakupo agak khawatir.

Len terdiam, "aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang" Len bergegas pergi.

Tapi…..

"Len!" dari belakang suara Rin terdengar dan memukul pundak Len dengan sangat keras sehingga Len kembali jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Bupphh! Buaaahh!" Len terbatuk dan tanpa sadar memuntahkan sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan keras.

Gakupo dan Rin menatap benda yang keluar dari mulut Len, "Len, kau habis makan salak dari Luca neesan ya? Kenapa makan sampai biji salaknya juga kamu telan? Makanya nyangkut tuh bijinya di tenggorokanmu" Rin _sweatdrop_ sambil mengatakan itu.

Gakupo hanya bisa _facepalm._

**END**

**Maaf semua agak aneh bin ajaib**

**Tapi mohon dibaca dan direview ya**

**Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
